


Stolen screwdriver

by CharisTeapot



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Gen, Sonic Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover of Sherlock (BBC) and Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend, who helped me with English translation! I'm not a native speaker, so if you find any other mistake, please let me know.

"What’s this?"

"Sonic screwdriver."

"What is it good for?"

"That’s what I’m trying to find out," said Sherlock Holmes and looked up at his flatmate, who was just looking curiously at his hands.

"Where did you get this?" asked John.

"From a client."

"He brought it to you just to see what it can do?"

"Not exactly. He tried to lecture me and he was really very annoying, so I picked his pocket," explained detective and bent over the screwdriver again.

"Why did he come to you then?"

"I have no idea. He talked about the solar system and universe. I stopped listening to him very soon," Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"So I assume he stands at the door right now and will want it back."

Detective ignored his flatmate's remark. "It’s a great invention!" he said suddenly and pointed the screwdriver to the stairs. The screwdriver began to buzz and glow with green light and then doorbell sound gradually disappeared until it faded away completely.

"Brilliant!" Sherlock grinned happily.

John wrinkled his forehead and with a bleak grin walked out of the room. "I’m going to open the door," he said with a sigh.


End file.
